Gorrister DeLeCroix
1-sin-city-a-dame-to-die-for.jpg|Gorrister DeLeCroix 230597 109660649212570 835084348 n.jpg|The Shadow Of Gorrister DeLeCroix Changeling name: Gorrister DeLeCroix Real name: ??? Apparent Age: 26-28 Born: ??? Abducted: 1905 Escaped: 1912 seemingly unaged by his time in Arcadia Seeming and Kith: Darkling, Moonborn/Pishacha Court: Courtless Virtue and Vice: Faith & Pride '''History: '''Gorrister's first memories are awaking in a dark operation theater. His head pounding and eyes adjusting to the darkness.The room was quiet and filled with medical equipment the only source of light a distant square in a door, pouring from it a faint flickering. The taste of iron and grit overpowering his senses. As he tried to sort out what had happened his mind would pound stopping him from accessing anything of his past. The Square of light grew, dim a shadow covering it as the sound of a key slipping into the door bounced around the room. The door creaked open casting the shadows in the room away. The klick klack of heels on tlie coming ever closer to him. Gorrister turned towards the light. "Whos there?" The klick klacking stops abruptly as a odd mix of Feminine and Masculine tones melodically reach his ears. "Gorrister my child, come along we have much work to do." From that point on Gorrister helped and was taught by The Practitioner. The Practitioner filled Gorrister with lies of being its son and that he must help it carry out its atrocities in the name of science. In his time in arcadia Gorrister learned to control the minds of the patients that littered the halls of psychiatric wards in the Practitioner's home. Gorrister's feelings had little to do with his work. If by chance he disobeyed and helped to heal the mental and physical scars of patients he would be punished and sent to the silent room. The first few years he had spent much time in the silent room. Stark white tile tarnished black with blood, a corpse in foetal against a wall his only company. He would spend days,weeks, months in this room given only a candle when he first went in. When the light finally snuffed out he would have to face the true terror within himself. The dissections and libatomys, The Piles of living corpses he had made in the name of The practitioner. Years would pass and he would learn to block out these memories. In time the Practitioner would give him free time from his obligations. He would spend this time in the library reading fairy tales of a world where one could garden without the flowers screaming, of sunlight picnics or wandering woods. Although every story would end sadly as the main characters would find themselves removed from that happy place. Time would pass and Gorrister would find a leather bound journal tucked between the shelves hidden from sight within the library. The journal only had a few passages written in it the rest of the seemingly unending pages within the book were blank. The passages read of a man who was worked for the Practitioner much like Gorriester. The passages were detailing this mans descent into madness, his love of his wife he could never return to and a plan to escape. His last passage was of disobeying The Practitioner's orders and running for his life that he would soon spend all eternity in a small room. The mans script becoming faster and more un-legible as the passage went on. He stowed the book away in secret in hopes it would find and help someone else. This was his last wish. Gorrister made his way far from the practitioner's side that day. Following the unknown mans plan for escape. Gorrister wanted to see for himself a world filled with hope. Though his time by the Practitioners side had scared him. In his travels through the hedge he kept his secrets, using anything he could to better himself. Slighting others not knowing who could be trusted, his heart was locked away. When he saw others much like him desperately fighting to find a place to call home, A place in the sun. He would use his abilities to help fulfill other changelings desires if only for a short time, to heal them from sickness or mental illness. Sometimes he would have to unthinkable things in order to fulfill their wishes. He soon became indulgent in studying how the changelings would be affected by acquiring what they wanted. The happiness though fleeting struck a chord with his heart.